


How Loved You Are, Little One

by archeralec



Series: And Then There Were Three [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary and Jace don't appear because its post 3x22, Daylighter Raphael Santiago, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Mentioned Maiaraphael, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Pregnant Magnus Bane, Ragnor Fell Lives, This is all about family babyy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots and lots of hugging, my god this is a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: At the fifth month mark, Alec and Magnus finally share the news to their loved ones.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Madzie, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: And Then There Were Three [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682179
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	How Loved You Are, Little One

**Author's Note:**

> And we are back baby! And this part is all about the family!! So Strap in because this is gonna be like fluffy as hell. 
> 
> I took a bit, doing some research for this fanfic and the next one that'll follow because my lovelies they are some big ones!! With milestones and a reveal (I did say "reveal" y'all, I explained it on my tumblr a bit I'll fully explain in the bottom notes)
> 
> Also you might've noticed the tags, yeah I'm changing the sh writers' "canon". 
> 
> Huge thanks to kinkymagnus for being my beta! 💜

Couple of weeks later, Alec and Magnus were sitting on their couch, talking as they waited for Catarina's arrival with Madzie for Magnus's weekly checkup and also to break the news of their little one to their niece. 

Nothing could describe how they felt all day, unable to sleep because they would be finally breaking the news and just couldn't stop smiling every other minute (well they already did that before, but still.) 

So they decided to talk while they waited for Catarina and Madzie to arrive.

At first they made sure how they were gonna tell Madzie the news, then it shifted into making sure who they were telling next.

Like they did weeks ago after the two rounds of shower sex, they settled down at the table with the waffles Magnus had been craving.

They went over who they were gonna tell and how, but at first couldn't settle on who was going to be the first one told. 

But then at the same time both thought about Madzie and it seemed fate agreed because Catarina had sent a fire message, stating how much Madzie deeply missed her uncles and was wondering when she could see them. 

Alec and Magnus looked at each other, instantly just knew what the other was thinking. That basically settled on who was gonna know first; Madzie. 

They knew she'd be just excited over the baby, wanting to show them magic and how protective she is, and would vow never to let anything happen to them. 

So since they have been waiting for this day, they've managed to keep their emotions under check but now that the day is finally here, all of the emotions seemed to be bursting out. 

And that's why they were talking about serious topics to help calm their excitement so that way they just wouldn't blurt the news out right away. 

Although the new topic, Alec and Magnus were on at this moment made them excited. 

_Baby names._

That’s right, the _baby names_ topic. 

Which he and Alec hadn't thought about until a week ago at the last appointment with Catarina, where she used a magical scan then the ultrasound machine to take pictures for them, there she told them since Magnus was nearing the six month mark she could tell them the baby’s gender. 

Naturally they were going to answer yes at first but then hesitated- 'cause neither had gone over the _long list_ of names.  
  
Since they had been more focused on breaking the news to their loved ones instead. 

Catarina noticed the hesitation and said she'd give them a moment to talk among themselves about it. 

After a small and thorough conversation, Alec and Magnus decided to wait until the sixth month to find out the gender. Giving time to break the news and settle down on at least three or four baby names. 

Currently what Alec and Magnus are doing now, narrowing down the top fifteen names to at least eight names, which seemed to be going very well, they only had one spot left for one more name. 

Magnus hummed softly, eyes slipping close for a moment, his excitement finally calming down as Alec said another name off of their list, his large warm hands underneath the flowy top (that he decided to wear in an attempt of hiding his bump from Madzie, and if he positioned himself at a certain angle it worked) caressing his belly ever so _softly_.

Just felt so _wonderful_ \- it's a feeling Magnus will never get over, how Alec just holds or caresses his bumps, placing soft kisses to his bump when they first wake up in the morning, makes his heart swell with so much love, he has for Alec and their little one growing inside. 

Again Magnus will never be over how it feels so _loving_.

"Magnus... kitten?" Alec's voice said, snapping Magnus out of his trance, looking over his shoulder at his husband who grinned softly. "Hey, lost in your thoughts?" 

Magnus nodded, returning the smile with one of his own. "Yeah, just couldn't help it, you're rubbing my belly. Just it- it's I love you both so much, Alexander." 

Alec's hands stop caressing and settle on the curve of his bump, thumb gently stroking the skin. "I get it, kitten.. I feel the same damn way- God. I can't believe it sometimes.. we've a baby on the way." 

Magnus made a noise of agreement, one of the hands going right back to caressing the other held his bump. Once again sometimes it was hard to believe that they were going to be parents, but the ultrasound pictures and the growing bump proved that it was real. 

Magnus snuggled back more into Alec's embrace, letting another hum when Alec's lips pressed a tender kiss against his temple. 

"I love you, baby." Alec told him, voice so low and soft. Magnus felt a shiver run through his body, these hormones. 

"And I love you too," Magnus said, placing his hand on top of the one holding his belly. Alec smiled, kissing the side of Magnus's head this time.

They settled back, so caught up in things that both had completely forgotten about what they were doing before- until Magnus remembered. "Oh. Alexander, what was the name you listed off earlier?" he asked, since he was focused on the feelings he had, he hadn't heard the name. 

"Oh fuck," Alec cursed, how did he forget to quickly? Well he already knew the answer- when talking about the two loves of your entire life, it's easy to forget. "Mm- it's _Olivia_ , what do you think kitten?" 

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows, thinking it over _Olivia_? The name sounded good the past few times they were narrowing down the list but now- not so much. It didn't fit their little one. "Mm. No, just doesn't sound right anymore, Alexander." 

Alec nodded in agreement, the name didn't sound right to him either. "I was thinking the same thing, so what's the next one kitten?" 

Magnus took a moment, going over the last bit of names they had- none were really sticking except this _one_ . "How about _Mya_? It feels right."

_Mya Lightwood-Bane_ , it did feel right. Just like one other name on their list, that began with an "A". "Yeah, yeah... it sure does kitten. Looks like we filled up our new list huh?"

"Appears we have, Alexander." Magnus answered with a smile, turning his head to look at his husband, the adoring look in those hazel eyes makes his breath hitch. 

Alec leaned in, softly kissing Magnus's lips and rubs his bump, his heart soars with complete happiness. God- Alec pulled away, then nuzzled his nose against Magnus's, gaining a giggle from him at this. 

Then Alec turns his attention to his belly, to their _baby_ and he spoke in the tone he uses with Magnus, a soft low voice. "We're getting so close to naming you little one, exciting isn't it?" 

Talking to the baby is something that they've been doing since they found out Magnus was pregnant. Actually that very night actually when they were getting ready for bed, he just started talking to the bump and Alec followed right behind him. 

"Mmh, no answer yet.." Alec said, hand resting on top of his bump. 

"Nope, not yet- but I think they should be doing magic soon, just waiting to surprise us like their daddy." Magnus stated, he's feeling the signs now, the growing tingle of magic was stronger then it has been.  
  
Days after Catarina said he should be feeling the baby’s magic or the beginnings of it. Magnus woke up and felt something very faint, a very faint magical energy.  
  
Curious, Magnus had closed out the world around him and searched for it, he had to go deep and when he did find it he realized it was coming from inside him.  
  
That- that was his baby’s magic, it was faint but it was there and it felt amazing.  
  
It felt very much like his own magic but yet _different_ at the same time.  
  
Magnus didn’t even realize he started to cry until Alec sensed something was up and woke up out of a dead sleep.   
  
Alec being how he is, immediately took Magnus in his arms, asking what was wrong, was he in pain.  
  
Magnus told him through the tears that he was fine and explained how he felt the baby’s magical energy.  
  
Needless to say, Alec joined in with the tears, kissing his face all over then his stomach, muttering how much he loved them both. 

And since, the baby’s magic steadily grew, still buried underneath Magnus’s own magic, they waited for that moment where it’d just appear- how? Catarina didn’t know that much.  
  
Warlock pregnancies were rare and most information on it wasn’t written down in the books on it.   
  
Although Magnus knew that the baby was waiting to surprise them. Like he’s said before.

"You're right, kitten." Alec chuckled, turning his attention back to his husband. "Have I told you, how beautiful you look today?" Just because he looked so beautiful, Alec couldn't help but to blurt it out. 

"Only about a hundred times, Alexander," Magnus said, a smile spreading across his features. 

"Well, I'm gonna tell you a hundred more kitten.. _You're so beautiful_ ," Alec told him, leaning in to press his lips against Magnus's once more, Magnus closed his eyes and met him, lips connecting in a loving kiss. 

Although the kiss lasts a couple of seconds, before there's a very familiar tug at his wards, telling him that there's an incoming portal with two individuals his wards know before they actually hear the swirling noise outside and the knocking on the doors following behind it. 

He and Alec break apart from the kiss, staring at each other- the emotions rush through their veins, the moment is finally here. 

Alec grinned, and Magnus can't help but to peck his lips again. "You go open the door, I'll wait here." Alec nods and untangles himself from Magnus. 

Magnus positioned his body to where his stomach is hidden, watching as Alec heads off to answer the door, heart pounding away. 

Alec reached the door, taking a deep breath in to calm down before grabbing the knob and opening the door. 

" _Alec!_ " Madzie shouted when she saw him, unable to contain her excitement and rushed to him. 

Luckily Alec was quick and bent down to catch her, "Madzie!" he greeted, making sure he had a good hold onto her before lifting her onto his side. "I missed you a lot my favorite sorceress." 

"I missed you too," Madzie said, giving him a big hug, grinning brightly.

From his spot on the couch, Magnus swears his heart stopped at the sight, feeling tears peaking in his eyes- he has seen this a million times before, but now it's just so much more different because he's carrying their baby and it makes him even more emotional. 

'Cause one day this would be their child. 

"Hey, Catarina." Alec greeted her, where she stood in the doorway, watching Madzie and him interact for the first time in quite awhile.

"Hi Alec," she greeted back, stepping fully into the loft, closing the door behind her with the free hand that wasn't holding a medical bag. "I take it, Magnus is in the living room?" 

Magnus cleared his throat, wiped under his eyes to make sure there were no tears before calling out. "Yeah, I'm in here!" His voice sounding tiny bit choked up, but it's not that noticeable. 

Seconds later, Alec walked in with Catarina right by his side and still holding onto Madzie. 

Madzie's face lights up the moment she has sight on him, Magnus feels a huge grin spread across his face. "Magnus!" She said Alec already knows and lowers her down. 

As soon as Alec did that, Madzie's out of his arms and ran towards him. Magnus quickly moved his body to where he could hug her and she wouldn't come into contact with his bump. 

When she came into his arms, she wrapped her own around Magnus, hugging on tightly just as she did with Alec a few moments ago. Magnus hugged back just as tightly. "I missed you." 

Magnus felt close to tears again. God- the hormones, he closed his eyes, trying to get the emotions under control. "I missed you, too sweet pea." 

Catarina watched with a smile on her face, while Alec had tears shinning in his eyes, heart not unable to handle the sight in front of him. 

Madzie and Magnus stayed like that for a moment, before Magnus pulled away. "Let me look at you, sweet pea," he takes his niece in because she looked a bit older now than she did the last time he saw her which was months ago. "My- you've gotten taller." 

Madzie nodded. "Mom says I'm having a growth spurt! And that I'm also gonna be very tall one day too." 

"Yeah," Magnus managed to say, before the emotions finally won and two tears rolled down his face. Madzie's face shifts from happy to worry, noticing that he was crying. 

"Uncle Magnus? What's wrong.. why're you crying?" she asked, reaching forward and she wiped one of his tears away. 

Magnus sniffled, wiping the other one away and gave her a smile. "Nothing's wrong sweet pea far from it, just- I've some news to tell you." 

Madzie still seemed a bit confused. "What kind of news?" 

And this time Alec spoke up. "It's very good news, Madzie, something we're so happy about," he took five steps over to them (thanks to his damn long ass legs) and sat down on the couch behind his husband, having to control his impulse to cup Magnus's bump. "And something we know you will be happy about too." 

Madzie looked at them, then at Catarina who smiled. "Sit down, sweetie, let them tell you." She listened, taking her seat on the couch and slipped her backpack off. Catarina sat on the armrest, placing her bag down at her feet. 

Magnus breathed deeply in, gathering all of his thoughts, he feels Alec interlace their hands and gives him a tight comforting squeeze. He took a quick glance at Alec, who smiled before turning his sights on Madzie. 

"Madzie, sweet pea.." Magnus began. "You see, Alec and I've been married for over a year now- and we've wanted something so badly for that long too.. we were waiting for the right moment but fate ended up deciding that for us." He can clearly see the look in her eyes that her mind was running trying to figure out what he was saying. 

"What I'm saying is... Alec and I- we're expecting," Magnus told her, then it all clicked for her and her mouth fell open, her eyes unreadable. "We're having a baby." 

Magnus brought his and Alec's joined hands up to his stomach, resting them there and the bump could be seen through the shirt now. "You're going to be a cousin, Madzie." Alec added. 

Madzie didn't say anything at first, clearly somewhat in shock but then her facial expression changed, she began to grin and her eyes held happiness. Then once more Magnus has his arms full of Madzie, not expecting it. She giggled before pulling back some, staring at her uncles. "I'm gonna be a cousin?" 

Both he and Alec shook their heads yes at the same time, and her smile somehow grew more wider. "You're gonna be dads, that's so cool!" 

"Yeah, we're gonna be _dads_ ," Alec's voice, the way he said it made Magnus's stomach twist with fondness and he felt tears welling up once more. 

Madzie moved out of his arms, but still stays close to them, her eyes glued to his baby bump. They already know what she's going to ask. 

"You can touch my stomach, Madzie- here." Magnus took her hand and placed it on his belly, she gasped lowly, feeling how big the bump was already. 

"Whoa," she said in amazement. "There's a baby in there, so big.." she's seen all different types of baby bumps before being taken in by Catarina, from her time living at that house. 

"I've about four months left to go, too so either I'll stay the same or get bigger, who knows." Magnus repeated what Catarina had told him at a previous check up. 

They watched her, gently stroke his bump for a few minutes before Madzie looked up, face serious and a protective gleam in her eyes. "Uncle Alec, Magnus... I'm gonna make sure that nobody never, ever hurts your baby," she swore. 

Both Alec and Magnus felt a rush of affection, hearing those words (they knew that she was gonna say something like that but still) Magnus's heart fluttered- God he had no words to describe most of his feelings right now. 

"Come here, sweet pea I think we need another hug." Magnus stated, Madzie immediately agreed with that, wrapping her arms around him once more, Magnus placed a kiss to her head, squeezing her close. 

She pulled away from him, hopping off of the couch to go over to Alec, so she could hug him. Alec shifted his body a tad and she hugged him around his midsection, Alec got one arm around her and kissed the top of her head as well. 

Magnus's heart swooned, body buzzing with content. 

"Can I see the baby too?" Madzie asked, looking up at Alec. 

"Not on the machine today, sweetie." Catarina answered, breaking her silence since she sat down, Madzie looked a little down- no they couldn't have that now. 

"But, we do have pictures." Magnus told her, that instantly made her perk up again. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, we do. Wanna see them?" Alec was the one to ask now, she eagerly shook her head, Alec smiled. "Alright, come on let's go get them." 

Alec made the move to stand up from the couch, Madzie stood out of the way as he did. Magnus decides to move into another position sitting more up this time. 

Alec looked down at his beautiful husband and couldn't resist, leaning down to peck his lips softly and cup his bump. "Be right back.." 

"Okay, Alexander," Magnus smiled, his lips being pecked once more by Alec before he grabbed a hold of Madzie's waiting hand and they walked off towards his apothecary room, where they stored the pictures.

Magnus watched them leave the room, happiness bursting within him. Then he's feeling movement and Catarina comes to his side, throwing her arm on his shoulders, he doesn't turn his head, he doesn't need to- he knows the look she's got on her face right now. 

A sigh escapes his lips, leaning his head against Catarina's, listening to Alec and Madzie's voices in the next room. 

  
  
  


_..........._

  
  
  


Four days later; Magnus is at the loft alone, this time preparing for Raphael's arrival.

And where was Alec at? Well he's in New York right now, visiting and planning on telling Isabelle that she was going to be _an aunt_. 

Both of them agreed that he should tell Raphael alone, when they first started talking about breaking the news to their loved ones (Raphael didn't like Alec very much, but he was willing to put with him because he made Magnus very happy.) 

After they settled on it, Magnus messaged Raphael about coming over one day in the afternoon for lunch -a small meal for him and his special blood cocktail drink that Raphael loved- and a catch up talk (also revealing to his surrogate son that he's pregnant.) 

It hadn't taken long for him to reply back, agreeing immediately to it and asking when was a good time, Magnus said the date and that was that.

Now today was here so Magnus was somewhat nervous but mainly happy to see Raphael after months of not being able to because of their jobs (Raphael leading his clan and him being the High Warlock of Alicante).

Sure they'd fire message or text each other most of the time, but it's not the same as in person you know? 

Last time he got to see Raphael was a month before he got pregnant, they went out for drinks, 'cause Raphael told him he had something important to say, so they went and got drinks. 

And that's when Raphael told him that he was seeing someone, that someone he revealed was Maia Roberts- the Alpha of the New York pack, he went on to tell him how it just kind of happened, they got to talking after one meeting, exchanged numbers, texted and talked, how he went to her new restaurant, showed her some things and they bonded. 

Magnus could see how much he cared for her, just by the way he talked and that made him very happy- he had watched Raphael struggle to find himself after becoming a vampire, seeing him be so happy now- it made him choke up. 

He told Raphael just how happy he was for him and Maia, Raphael gave him the biggest smile ever and said thank you. 

They ended up chatting for longer, about him and Maia, how the clan and pack were working together and some other things before going their separate ways. 

So yeah, he was very happy to see his surrogate son after months. 

Right now everything was ready for his arrival, except Magnus who was in the middle of picking out a coat that could hide his swollen belly. 

Hiding his bump is easy but however his scent wasn't. 

He hoped that Raphael wouldn't figure out right away, maybe just notice a change in it and ask him about it (that'd lead to telling him about the baby.)

Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks flying out from the tips as another coat appeared on his body, he turned at different angles in the mirror and grinned, this one was just perfect. 

His phone chimed from the bedside table, an alarm letting him know he only had a few minutes left before Raphael got here. 

Magnus gave one last look at the mirror before hurrying out of the room and towards the living room (lunch was already done and waiting in the kitchen), so he made sure the pillows were straight on the couch and the side chairs. 

Magnus turned to the windows, seeing sunlight beaming brightly through and out of habit went to snap his fingers to close the curtains to keep out the light, when he remembered he didn't have to do that with Raphael anymore. 

Long story short; Raphael can be in the daylight now, because he was like Simon now, a _daylighter_. He has been for well over a year now.  
  
Simon finally revealed the truth on how he became one to Raphael, even offered to get him blood from Clary (who at the time still had all of her memories of them) so he could become a daylighter himself.  
  
Even though he’s seen Raphael in the sunlight many times since he became a daylighter, Magnus still forgets.

Giving another glance over the living room, making sure everything was in the correct place he wanted it to be. 

As if on cue. The portal opened up right at the front doors and a second later Raphael stepped through, Magnus grinned happily seeing him. "Raphael." 

Raphael returned the grin, already walking towards him as the portal closed behind him. "Magnus, hey." 

Magnus held out his arms, to embrace him in a hug as he closed the distance between them, arms wrapping around Magnus, who made sure his bump didn't brush against Raphael. Thankfully he didn't notice this. 

God- he deeply missed Raphael, not being able to see him as much hurt. Magnus closed his eyes. "How are you doing?" he had to ask. 

Raphael chuckled. "Doing just fine, Magnus. I do have a lot to tell you that I couldn't over text-" suddenly he interrupted himself, his nose catching a whiff of something different- he took a deeper sniff, wait- it was coming from Magnus that's for sure but what? Raphael took another sniff. 

"Raph-" Magnus cut himself short when Raphael broke the hug, his eyebrows raised and had this thoughtful expression. "You smell different." Yep, just like Magnus predicted earlier. Raphael continued, "I mean you still smell like you but your husband is mixed in there too- along with another smell I-." No way- is Magnus? 

_Well, here we go time to tell him_. Magnus put his hands on Raphael's shoulders, exhaling. "That's the main reason why I asked you to come over, I've something to tell you." 

Raphael stared at him, Magnus could see his mind was wondering- he figured that he most likely had the idea on what Magnus was gonna tell him. 

Magnus held out his hand in the direction of the couch. "Sit down," he said. Raphael didn't speak as he sat down slowly onto the couch, Magnus took his position right next to him. 

Magnus was quiet, gathering his thoughts before he began to speak. "Raphael, I think you have an idea on what I'm going to say- so I'll get straight to the point," he brought his hand up to his belly, moving the fabric of the coat out of the way to reveal his bump. Raphael's eyes widened, his suspicion being confirmed.

Resting his hand on top of the bump, Magnus smiled. "I'm pregnant." 

And Raphael felt like everything froze at that moment, hearing the words- _Magnus is pregnant_. Magnus who took him in and raised him like he was his own, who he looked up to as father, is pregnant.

A mixture of emotions stirred within him, tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. _I'm gonna be a big brother again_...

Magnus felt worry building up, his smile slipping some when Raphael just sat there and said nothing- was he okay? Why wasn't he saying anything-? 

Magnus is pulled from his thoughts, when he hears a sniffle and sees Raphael wiping loose tears away. "Raphael.." was all he could manage to say reaching out to touch his shoulder, in a quick flash Raphael in his arms, tugging him close, the sniffles changing into harsh sobs that his body shakes. 

He rubbed his back in circles comfortingly, as Raphael let all of his emotions spill out. 

The sobs lasted for several minutes, until Raphael felt he got it all out and his sobs began to quiet down, turning back to sniffles. Magnus patted his back and Raphael let out a chuckle, which startled Magnus some. 

"Sorry," Raphael apologized, moving back a tad, his eyes were wet and red from the crying. He sniffled, using his thumb to clean away the tears. 

"Are you okay?" Magnus questioned, all of those tears he had to just ask. 

Raphael nodded, chucking softly, voice choked up with emotion. "Yeah I am- it's just that.... I didn't think that I'd get to be a _big brother_ again, after Rosa.."

Oh, _oh God_ \- Magnus's heart ached, no wonder why he was crying like he did. He thought he'd never be a brother again, have a little sibling to look after and _spoil_. Magnus begins to cry, he doesn't even know it until the tears roll down his face. 

"Magnus," Raphael said, reaching forward and wiping them away. 

Magnus laughed, unable to contain the happy grin. "I'm fine, just the pregnancy and well I'm happy, Raphael just so happy.." 

A smile of his own spreads across Raphael's face. "And I'm happy for you, you're gonna be a great _papa_ , this baby will be completely spoiled, I'll be helping out spoiling them.." 

Exactly what Catarina said in the hospital room nearly three months ago, stroking his belly tenderly. "Yeah, they'll be.." _Very loved_ , have things that he didn't. 

Raphael took his hand into his own, giving it a squeeze. "Magnus, I mean it, you're gonna be great. You deserve all of the happiness and I'm happy to see you're finally having it.." 

Magnus couldn't find the right words to say, but instead pulled him into another hug, both holding on tightly. 

They stayed like that for minutes, until both broke away from the hug and Magnus cleared his throat. "So, I've got pictures and many more things to say, you want your favorite blood cocktail while we talk?" 

"Oh yes, please," Raphael answered, he had been in the mood to have one for quite some time and also eager to see the pictures. 

And the rest of the afternoon was spent with them catching up and gushing over the pictures as Raphael took sips from his cocktail, Magnus taking bites out of his sandwich and sips of water.  
  
Magnus felt so full with delight and warmth, as he opened up a portal for Raphael, bidding each other goodbye in the mid evening hours.   
  
Watching Raphael step into the portal with a final wave before disappearing and it closed behind him.  
  
Magnus let out a sigh, hand coming to rest on the side of his bump. “My little one, I hope you’re ready to be spoiled so much,” fondness could be heard in his voice, closing his eyes to find the baby’s energy seeing how they felt.  
  
He’s greeted with a feeling of content from his little one, agreeing with him on his statement.   
  
Magnus laughed softly, lovingly stroking his belly. “Good to know you’re ready for it, little one.”  
  
From the bedroom, moments later his phone chimed five times, back to back. Magnus instantly knew that it was Alexander, letting him know how things went with Isabelle, more likely asking how it went with Raphael and that he’d be home shortly.   
  
Magnus hummed, already heading towards the direction of the bedroom. “Let’s go see what, Daddy’s texting about, little one.” 

  
  
  


_..........._

  
  


Alec's feelings were running high and ready to spill when he left the loft, just an hour before Raphael was supposed to come over.

But, before leaving he made sure to smooch the hell out of Magnus and the bump, where their child rested, then he was off to go visit his sister in New York. 

Yeah, the day they agreed Magnus should tell Raphael alone, he suggested going to Izzy on that same day to tell her, she was going to be _an aunt_ very soon. So him and Raphael could've more time together. 

Magnus said that was a great idea- then after that Magnus went on to texting Raphael while he sent his own to Izzy. 

Except he really didn't give a date, he just said expect my tall ass to pop up at any time for a visit- Izzy replied with a long list of emojis before saying she looked forward to his random pop up visit because she missed him. 

Although it had nearly been three months since they last saw one other -just a few days before Magnus fainted and found out about the baby- it felt very much longer than that. 

He had told her, he missed her too, and she'd be seeing him soon. Alec also added in he had some very big news to tell her, she immediately asked what that was about. All he said that it was good and left it at that. 

So here he is, portaling to the front steps of the Institute, hoping that he manages to catch Izzy at a time where she isn't busy -you never know-. 

The portal closes behind him as soon as Alec walks out, onto the steps of the Institute. He took a moment for a deep inhale in before opening the doors and heading inside. 

Alec is greeted with loud chatter and people going about their lives, most notice him right away, they respectfully nod at their Inquisitor before going back to whatever they were doing before as he made his way to the Ops center. 

Alec immediately spotted Izzy in the middle of the room, talking to a random shadowhunter before sending her away. Everyone else in the room had their attention on the tablets, so he was able to sneak up behind Izzy. 

Izzy was in the middle of typing on the computer, as Alec walked up behind her, he cleared his throat before speaking up. "I need to speak with you, Isabelle." He tried to sound serious but he's sure she could tell he had a smile on his face. 

Her fingers stopped and she whipped around so quickly that her hair flipped. Her eyes make contact with him, her face lit up with glee. She let out a wholehearted laugh, "Alec!" she threw her arms out and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. 

Alec returned her embrace, just as firmly as hers. They stood there for a moment before Izzy pulled back, grinning so widely at her big brother. "Hey, Iz. How are you, I didn't catch you at a bad time?" 

Izzy shook her head. "Nope, you actually got me at a good time and I'm doing just great, big brother." She crossed her arms. "How're you? And what's this big and very good news you told me about when we texted last." 

_Right to the point_ , Alec thought, swallowing. "Just great, Iz.. Magnus is too before you ask, just great- and the news.. well. It's _good news really_ , but I can't tell you here. Your office?" 

Izzy nodded, her mind wondering over what it could possibly be about. "Yeah, come on big bro." She held out her arm and Alec hooked his with hers. 

They headed off in the direction of her office, the entire way there. Alec had to keep his excitement in check, he was just ready to blurt it out the minute he and Izzy were alone in her office. 

Once they arrived at Izzy's office, she opened the door, letting him in first. Alec walked to the middle of the room, this was it, he's about to tell her about the baby. 

"Okay, spill.. I can tell you're about to burst at any moment," Izzy pointed out, as soon as she closed the door behind her, crossing her arms again. 

Alec had decided against the 'sitting down and telling her' option because with his sister, well- standing up was the better option. He sighed deeply. "Well like I said before it's _good news_ Iz, it's so good."

"Is it about you? Magnus? Or-?"

He could feel the smile threatening to overcome his features. "It's about both of us actually... Iz, I- we're having a baby." 

The words left his mouth, Izzy's facial expression shifted into one that held both excitement and little confusion- she can't help but mutter "what?" because she wanted to make sure she heard it right. 

Alec nodded his head, finally letting his own happiness out. "Yeah, we're having a _baby_! Iz, Magnus is pregnant." 

It took just a second to sink in then she reacted in a way that mirrored their mother's when he said he was going to propose except instead of the "oh", Izzy let out a loud scream and flung herself at Alec, catching him off guard but thanks to years of training was able to keep them from tumbling to the ground. 

She had her arms around his neck, she's got him in another tight squeeze, beaming from ear to ear. "I'm gonna be an aunt!" 

Alec's heart clenched, hearing how delighted she sounded. 

Izzy's then pulling back, Alec took this as a chance to get some breaths in before she squeezed him to death. "Holy shit! You're gonna be a dad! You and Magnus are gonna be parents!" 

No matter how many times that is said Alec still found it unbelievable that it was true- they were going to be parents. "Yeah, we are and honestly I still can't believe it sometimes." Alec said in a soft voice, looking down at Izzy's joyful smile. 

She giggled before gasping lowly. "Oh. How is Magnus doing? And when did you two find out?" 

"He's doing just fine, Izzy. Other than a fainting spell he's doing just great," Alec answered, before adding on. "And we didn't find out until Magnus was past the first trimester, which was almost three months ago, we've been spending it to ourselves and discussing how to break it to the family." 

"That's great, I'm glad to hear that Magnus's doing okay," Izzy said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Also- woah, Magnus's close to six months. Holy shit, you two are gonna have a baby so soon!" 

Alec chuckled, yeah it was soon in just a few short months their little one would be here. "I know right? Again I can't believe it." He stared off just thinking, really just so soon. 

Izzy brought her hand up, cupping Alec's face gently. He looked at his sister, whose eyes glistened with some tears and pure joy for him. "I'm so happy for you Alec. You and Magnus both are going to be _amazing_ parents."

Well shit- Alec felt tears welled up in his eyes, as he said with a slightly choked up voice. "Thank you, Izzy..." 

She smiled, leaning up on her tippy-toes to kiss his forehead, thumb gently stroking his cheek. 

For sometime neither said nothing, until Alec decided to break the silence- he did after all had ultrasound pictures to show Izzy. "You wanna see the baby? I've pictures on my phone." 

Izzy let out a squeal, nodding her head. "Yes, yes! I want to see, let's sit down for this because there's so much we've got to talk about big brother." 

The afternoon hours seemed to fly by as he and Izzy sat, talking about a number of things -mainly about the baby at first- she completely lost it over the ultrasound photos and a few tears were spilled. 

Then they had gotten onto the topic of having a baby shower, with any kind of theme and such, although didn't really plan anything until he and Magnus got the chance to meet up with her to discuss, before anything. 

Eventually they had drifted away from talking about the baby to their lives. They told each other how great things were with everything, their work and personal lives, though Alec could see Izzy wasn't telling him something else, when she mentioned personal life.. what he didn't know but he knew whatever it was made her _happy_.

Alec could just tell by the way she talked, she was seeing someone and was very happy with them. That's all he wanted for his little sister. 

He told her exactly that and how it felt to see her glowing like she is. Izzy had given him a big smile and a hug. 

Izzy didn't say who she was seeing- only that right now they were taking things slow, because they wanted to know each other and being leaders was the number one on their list. 

She left it at that, and they chatted about pretty much anything- until Alec glanced at his phone and saw the time was close to seven o'clock, shit it hadn't felt like they were talking for that long. He needed to go home. 

Izzy noticed the time as well, along with Alec's changed expression, she told him to go home to Magnus and their baby- they'd be seeing each other again 'cause a shower needed to be planned. 

They said their goodbyes, Izzy gave him a kiss on the cheek, telling him once more how she was happy for them and to give Magnus her congratulations.

And then Alec was out of her office, to go grab a portal back to Alicante. On his way Alec sent off five back to back texts, asking Magnus how things went with Raphael, he was coming back home and Izzy wanted to start planning a baby shower, soon. 

Alec pocketed his phone after those texts, a pleased warmth settled within his body unable to stop smiling. 

  
  


_..........._

  
  


It's a chilly Friday evening in New York, when Magnus portalled from Catarina's office at the hospital to the front door of his other long time dear friend Ragnor Fell. 

Yes he did say _Ragnor Fell_ \- he will get to that in a moment.

But first- he was back in New York for his weekly check up, but this time at Catarina's hospital because she got called in today and didn't know when she'd be off, she suggested he come to the hospital whenever she had a moment to run the check up on him.  
  
(Also yes he is alone, this time around and that’s because Alec was stuck back in Alicante for a meeting.) 

So that's why he's here, for his check up. Which was good just like his other ones had been. Catarina even said it was okay for him to use more portal magic but to watch and not over do it. 

After she was done, Magnus remembered that Ragnor was here in New York and it'd be the perfect time to visit his dear cabbage.

(And also perfect time to announce the little one growing inside him.)

Magnus explained this to Catarina and she of course agreed it was a good idea, after that goodbyes were said and Magnus portalled to Ragnor's building where he had temporarily set up for the time being until he was finished with helping someone- again he will explain. 

And now here he is, in front of the door ready to knock. 

Now you're wondering how is Ragnor alive? Well his friend faked his death and went into hiding from Valentine, so the _ghost Ragnor_ that talked to him, made him go after Alec at his wedding was actually Ragnor projecting to him.

Although Magnus didn't know that at the time. 

You can imagine how it was when Ragnor just suddenly appeared to him and Cat one day, arms held out and a big grin on his face, asking his two close friends if they missed him.

At first they thought it was a shapeshifting demon, but a spell confirmed that it was indeed their friend, who's like a brother to them. 

Of course, he and Catarina were pissed as hell at Ragnor for making them think he was gone (a misunderstanding on Ragnor’s part, in not making it clear that he was in hiding) so there were some threats made to kick his ass and tears. Overall they were happy that he was _alive._

And at that moment Alec had chosen to come walking through Catarina's door with Madzie who was fast asleep, on the scene of them hugging Ragnor whom Alec heard many stories from Magnus about and confused as well 'cause last time he knew Ragnor wasn't among the living.

Ragnor had seen Alec and confusedly asked why in the world was there a nephilim in Cat's apartment holding a warlock child. 

Magnus laughed at the memory- it's been a year and it's still funny seeing his friend's reaction once he learned that in the short months he was in hiding- Magnus had dated and gotten married to Alec - _a shadowhunter_ \- and Cat was a mother to adorable little girl (who took little to no time in warming up to Ragnor).  
  
Ragnor nearly fainted, processing all of what his friends explained to him, still in a bit of disbelief that everything his friends told him had all taken place within the course of _four short months_.  
  
Since, Magnus has managed to stay more in contact with Ragnor, who’s now living in New York at the moment, because he’s the acting High Warlock of Brooklyn until the Elders find someone permanent to fill the position.  
  
(Lorenzo was no longer the High Warlock- that’s right, he was thrown out when the warlocks came forward to the elders and told them that Lorenzo had threatened them with banishment if they tried to help Magnus in any way, the elders were outraged, immediately taking away his position and he was banished.) 

But he hasn't checked up on his dear cabbage in some time, so he figured this would be a good time to pop in and announce that he's carrying a baby.  
  
His mind briefly wonders on how Ragnor will react, either he’ll have a similar response like last time or a completely different one.

Magnus raised his hand up to knock, when the door opened, standing there on the other side was Ragnor, holding a book. "My dear cabbage!" Magnus greeted, it made his friend roll his eyes but there wasn't heat behind it just amusement. 

"Magnus, I did tell you to stop with that nickname." Ragnor stepped aside to let him through, although Magnus knew he didn't mind it not once- it was just a thing they did.

"Ragnor, I know you're okay with it.. I'm still awaiting the day for you to admit it," Magnus walked in, Ragnor kept the door open for a minute looking down the halls before he closed it- that was a little strange. 

"Then you'll be waiting forever, my friend." Ragnor said with a chuckle, leading the way into his den, this home looked similar to his London home. "Popping in to visit me?" 

Magnus put his hand on his lower back, feeling a tiny ache -Cat said would happen as his bump grew- he followed behind Ragnor. "Yeah, I was in the neighborhood and thought 'I hadn't seen Ragnor in so long I need to pop in' so where I am." 

Ragnor flopped down in his chair, putting his book off to the side. Magnus took a seat in the chair next to him. "Well it's always great to see you, Magnus. Though for a minute I thought you brought Alec along." 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Why did he think that? "What made you think that?" 

"My wards," he answered simply. "I've my wards set to let you and your husband through, so when you portalled here, I felt two presence at the wards. Yours and one similar yet a little different then Alec's but I just assumed he was with you. I'm a little confused as to why they alerted me to two presence when it was only you, probably needing to upgrade them."  
  
The wards- oh. Magnus’s eyes widened, the realization hit him.  
  
Ragnor’s wards felt his baby’s presence- the thought of that happening slipped his mind and thankfully Ragnor didn’t immediately figure out about the baby before he broke the news.  
  
Magnus actually spaced out on Ragnor, who took notice of that and began to worry, calling out his friend’s name. “Magnus, Magnus? Magnus!”  
  
That snapped Magnus away from his thoughts, glancing to look over at his friend, who had a worried expression on his face, Ragnor always got worried easily especially after everything that happened many years ago.  
  
Ragnor relaxed instantly seeing Magnus was back from his thoughts. “You had me worried there for a moment, Magnus. I thought something was up with you spacing out.”  
  
“Sorry, my friend… I was just thinking,” Magnus apologized, now is the time- Ragnor get ready to find out that you are going to be an uncle. “I- I actually didn’t pop in just for a visit.. I’ve something to tell you.”  
  
Ragnor seemed to move on the edge of his seat, hearing those words. “Magnus, what is it? Did something bad happen?"  
  
Magnus shook his head. "No. What I’m about to tell you is good my friend, very _good actually_.”  
  
Ragnor stayed silent even as Magnus’s hand came to rest on his belly- wait his wards picked up on a second presence, was- oh my. 

"Your wards didn't lie, my friend. They did pick up on the second presence but it wasn't Alec's but my baby's." Magnus told him, hand patting his baby bump. 

Rangor's body slumped in his seat, covering his mouth. It was a good thing he decided to be seated. "You're having a baby?" 

Magnus nodded. "Yep, I certainly am, my friend." 

For a moment Ragnor is quiet, processing what he had just heard- although he doesn't take as long to react as others did. He let out a noise that sounded somewhat like a chuckle, Magnus raised his eyebrows at his friend who still had his mouth covered but you could see the hint of a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. 

"You are... how far along?" Ragnor asked. 

"Cat says I'm in the middle of my fifth month, we didn't find out until I was right on four months," Magnus answered, watching his friend's hand finally drop from his mouth, now he can see the beaming grin. 

"I'm going to hug you now, Magnus." He said, getting up out of his chair. No unexpected hug this time around. 

Magnus had time to open his arms and his friend embraced him, gently squeezing him. Magnus felt overcome with so much content, he could cry.

The hug doesn't last long, Ragnor pulling back and placing his hand onto Magnus's face. "Magnus. I'm so happy for you." 

"Thank you, cabbage." Magnus used his nickname this time and he didn't roll his eyes, chuckling. 

"Magnus.." Ragnor began moving away, back over to his chair. 

"I know, I know you don't like it but like I said you do. But we know that's a lie," Magnus gave him a look. Now Ragnor rolled his eyes. 

"It's not and you will be waiting forever if you want me to say it is," he told Magnus, well Magnus hasn't given up yet- it might take twenty or less years to get Ragnor to admit that he liked it. 

"I've a feeling it won't take forever," Magnus said making his friend snort muttering 'if you say so' the grin never leaving his face, either doesn't Magnus's. 

Then Ragnor leaned over and put his hand on Magnus's in a comforting way. "I truly am happy for you, Magnus. You're going to be a great father to your child." 

Magnus breathed heavily, feeling the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. "I've been told many times. By everyone and Alexander." 

"Well don't mind me saying it again. You are, my dear friend.. this child is gonna have one hell of a family." Ragnor stated, Magnus smiled tenderly. Yeah his baby was going to have everything that he didn't have for a long time. 

"And I want you to know that I've already claimed the title for _coolest uncle in the entire Shadow World_ , you let them know that," as soon as those words left his mouth, Magnus laughed loudly. 

Because _cool_ and _Ragnor_ in the same sentence was extremely hilarious, it was so untrue. 

"What's so funny? That I'm a cool uncle?" 

Magnus wiped his eyes, still laughing as he managed to answer. "Yes, Ragnor, your name and cool don't belong together- you are not _cool_." 

Ragnor's smile dropped, a fake offended look in its place. "You take that back, I'm cool." 

Through his laughter Magnus said "no" and Ragnor pouted, taking his hand back. "Well we shall see what your child thinks soon, I take it they haven't been doing magic yet. So we'll ask this again once they start." 

"Ragnor, my baby'll think the same as me, that you aren't cool." Magnus pointed out, Ragnor rolled his eyes but cracked a smile. 

This was a part of their friendship, they poked at each other for fun, it was how they showed each other they cared and loved each other most of the time. 

Magnus's laughter faded into a light giggle every now and then he slipped out, he and Ragnor both sat in silence, no need to say anything. 

Although the silence is interrupted by the swirling noise of a teapot on the stove. Ragnor cursed, hopping out. "Damn, I completely forgot about my tea." 

"Still making it the old fashion way huh?" Magnus said questioningly, even though he already knew. 

"Damn right. It tastes way better than making it magically," he confirmed, to Magnus- he's never been able to tell a difference but Ragnor always said there was. "And I know you want a cup before you head back." 

He wasn't wrong about that _tea_ sounded really good right now. Magnus pushed himself out of his seat. "You're right about that, but just _one cup_ otherwise I'll be going back and forth to the bathroom all night." 

Ragnor held up one finger. "Got it, and while we’ve tea. You’ve to tell me more about everything that’s happened." 

Magnus nodded, both of them heading towards the kitchen. "Promised, dear cabbage." 

  
  


_..........._

  
  


Late at night, almost a week later. Alec is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth while Magnus laid in their bed waiting for him to be finished so they could finally get some much needed rest after the day they had. 

The day's events were well- very much. 

He and Magnus had planned today to be _the day_ that they called up his mother, Luke and Max over one of those video apps to announce the pregnancy, they had it for the afternoon and well it had to be moved to the mid evening hours because... 

Well- they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other (which is all of the time but still..) and ended up spending the entire morning until the mid afternoon in bed, making love before spooning Magnus from behind, cupping his swollen belly with his hands. 

Their plans got delayed until the mid evening hours which was fine, but he and Magnus were definitely feeling it, since they got up early in the morning to get ready. 

Though it was worth the tiredness- telling the rest of the family about the baby. 

Alec smiled, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, thinking about earlier. 

Calling up Maryse, Luke and Max via video chat app was the best idea. Trying to get them all together for the announcement was _impossible_ with Maryse and Luke in New York, Max in Los Angeles, different time zones and schedules being different. 

It was better this way. 

The way his body couldn't sit still, while the app connected them to the other parties. Lacing his hand with Magnus's, heart beating fast and smiling uncontrollable at the other. 

Once Maryse, Luke and Max's faces popped up on their screen, they tried to hide the smiles and the delight- but Luke and Max didn't really catch it but Maryse did. She mentioned it to them of course and asked if it had something to do with the important announcement they called for. 

Magnus spoke up, confirming that it was then turning his attention to Alec, squeezing his hand. 

Alec had breathed out, bringing Magnus's hand up to his lips, planting a kiss before focusing back on the three curious faces, going on about how the news they wanted to share was- Alec trailed off looking at Magnus, both silently agreed. 

At the same time he and Magnus announced. "We're having a baby!" Breaking out in huge grins. 

Their reactions were exactly what he and Magnus expected. 

Max just exclaimed, "woah!"

Luke clapped and yelled out his congrats to them, grinning.  
  
Maryse- she let out a loud gasp of " _OH!_ " that faded into a happy laugh, her face was beaming and you could see the tears in her eyes, even through the screen Alec felt the emotions she had through the screen, as she gave her congrats to them. 

Over the next two hours, all the conversation was about the pregnancy, the usual questions brought up they already answered before- and then everyone realized how late it was and decided to pick it up another time, once more they gave Alec and Magnus their congrats and love before signing off.

After, Magnus suggested a bubble bath for them both to relax before heading to bed and Alec agreed to it. 

And that's what brought him to now- close to midnight and finishing up brushing his teeth. Ready to join Magnus in their comfortable bed. 

Alec spit out the remains of the toothpaste, rinsing his mouth out before turning off the water and headed out of the bathroom, through the closet to his and Magnus's bedroom.

Alec is greeted with a beautiful sight once he stepped out, he swore his heart stuttered.

Magnus laid in their bed, caressing his bare swollen stomach (recently Magnus's nipples have been sensitive, which is a sign he soon would begin to hold milk, and since they've been sensitive Magnus doesn't wear tops to sleep in much) and cat eyes holding _pure unconditional love_ for their baby growing inside him. 

God, he loves them both so damn much to the point that it hurts. 

It's so much. 

Magnus felt eyes on him, deciding to glance over at the closet door where Alec is standing. He smiled, patting his bump. "Little one, daddy's back," he spoke to their child. 

Now his heart did stutter. Alec walked over to the bed and climbed on- then positioned himself on his side and brought a large calloused hand to Magnus's stomach and cupped the bump. 

"Hey, kitten," Alec greeted, leaning down to give Magnus a quick kiss on the lips, thumb rubbing circles on his skin. "Talking to our baby again?" 

"Yeah, Alexander. Just about random things, telling them that I love them," Magnus answered, goosebumps appearing from Alec's touch. 

"Gotcha, kitten... you mind if I talk to our little one before we call it a night?" Alec asked, even though he didn't even need to.

"Alexander, go ahead you don't have to ask," Magnus told him, Alec grinned, giving his husband another peck on the lips before scooting down to the level of his stomach. 

Alec stared at his bump, before planting soft kisses to his skin. Magnus's stomach swooped, heart filling with love as his husband began to speak to their unborn baby. "Hey, little one.. God we love you so, so much. You're so loved you know? By your entire family, so loved." 

_Fuck- Alexander_ , Magnus thought, bringing his hand up to Alec's hand while he continued to talk. "You're gonna be such a badass too you know? Your papa is gonna teach you everything he knows," Alec placed another kiss on his stomach, hand rubbing. "Gonna teach you to kick some major ass and I know I'm saying that a lot but with our family you're probably going to be saying it a lot." 

Magnus chuckled lightly, running his fingers through Alec's wavy locks, that's very true. "I'm going to protect you both my life, little one. I love you and your papa so much with my whole heart." Alec muttered, giving his belly more kisses. 

Magnus gasped, the emotions crashing over him from Alec's heartfelt words, _promises_ to their baby. It's too much. "Alexander.." 

Alec looked up at him, and Magnus felt his heart stop completely- seeing the _love and protectiveness_ in his eyes, he's seen it a number of times but yet it still gets him. 

By the way Magnus said his name, Alec already knew what was coming and quickly made his way back to Magnus, hand still on his belly so he could smooch the hell out of him. 

Alec's lips are on his own once more, pouring everything he has into the kiss that Magnus felt throughout his body and pours his own emotions into it as well, it's loving, tender but yet passionate. 

The kiss is long- and both of them are so into it that Magnus didn't feel a tiny shift inside him nor Alec feeling it underneath his hand. 

Well- sometimes you have to do a little something more to get attention.  
  
Suddenly, from deep inside Magnus, a small, warm but strong pulse of what felt like energy surged through Magnus’s entire body, he felt it in his toes- _what_?  
  
Alec felt it as well, underneath his hand, it was so strong that it went up his arm. The feeling was so familiar but at the same time it was _different_. 

Alec broke the kiss and stared at his husband, with a bewildered look. "Magnus..?"  
  
Realization swiftly hit Magnus, eyes widening. _Was that the baby? Did their little one just use magic for the first time? Oh God_.  
  
Magnus closed his eyes, not answering Alec- to focus on finding the baby’s magic to see if it was still buried underneath his own.  
  
It doesn’t even take a single second to find it- like he thought, little one’s magic is no longer buried deep to where it took a minute or more to search for. It’s on the surface now, right alongside his own, just as strong.  
  
Little one’s magic- they’re finally showing it. And catching them by surprise, just like he knew would happen. 

His heart skipped a beat, Magnus felt like he could cry. 

"Kitten, what was that..?” Alec asked once more, snapping Magnus out of his trance.  
  
Magnus stared at his husband, who was trying to figure out what just happened, a smile spreading across his face. “Alexander.. That was our little one, they just used magic.”   
  
Alec’s eyes widened, his mouth falling gaped, that- whoa. “That was our baby? Little one just used their magic for the first time?” 

Nodding excitedly, Magnus giggled. “Yes, yes Alexander that was our baby, they decided to show us magic, surprising us too like I knew would happen.”  
  
At first Alec is speechless, he couldn’t think of anything other than how amazing both Magnus and their baby are, and that he loves them so damn much.

Alec eventually gathered words to say, his voice coming out choked up. “Oh my God, little one you- you’re so strong, amazing just like your papa.”  
  
Alec caressed Magnus’s stomach lovingly, then turning his head to press his lips against Magnus’s, repeatedly. “I love you, I love you, God I love you both so much.”   
  
If it was even possible, Magnus’s heart swells with more love, all of this was so emotional. “I love you too, the both of you,” he managed to say in between Alec’s kisses.

The baby decided at that moment, to show their love towards them. Luckily, Alec and Magnus saw it happening out of the corner of their eyes and turned attention to where Alec’s hand rests.  
  
There were tiny purple sparkles of magic covering the top of Alec’s hand, slowly trailing up his arm, the baby’s magic felt similar to Magnus’s in a way but different, Alec let out a laugh in awe and the sparkles disappeared.   
  
Magnus felt his grin widen, wow. Their little one’s so amazing, so amazing.  
  
“I love you too, little one, I love you too,” Alec said, just like he thought, their baby’s going to be exactly like Magnus. He turned to look at Magnus, who looked so breathtakingly beautiful, staring down at his bump. “I love you.” 

Magnus turned his gaze back to Alec, his breath catching seeing the unleashed tears glistening and eyes filled with adoration, (he’s sure he looks the same as his husband). Magnus brought his hand to his stomach, resting it on top of Alec’s. “I love you, I love you and little one too, with my entire being.”   
  
Unable to say how he felt, Alec showed Magnus by leaning in, pressing their lips together once more. The content and love could be felt through it.

On their hands, the sparkles began to appear once more.

**Author's Note:**

> There y'all have it for now, everyone knows about the baby and they did magic for the first time!
> 
> Anyways, I mentioned a reveal in the next fic at the top- yes lovelies! We're revealing the baby's gender in the next fic! I decided I couldn't wait any longer to hold off until the fifth fic like I originally had planned to do, so now the fourth one will be the one. And I've many ideas on what to do with the next one.
> 
> As to what will come next; I'm thinking it'll be the fourth in the series (or) maybe there's a an idea I've been teasing about, like hand holding fic? It all just depends, I'm hoping to get working on both soon, just these past few months have been stressful as hell for me. 
> 
> Y'all know my Tumblr: immortals-malec, where I am currently losing my mind over many things. 
> 
> Let me know y'all's thoughts, the comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
